Chapter 3/Sha'Kev comes aboard
(Federation-Andorian border) A freighter parks in front of the Enterprise and Intrepid. (Deck 6, transporter room 1) Captains Martin and Kira, Commander Benson, Stabler and Munch are standing at the transporter pad, Sha'Kev beams aboard. Welcome aboard Sha'Kev I'm Captain John Martin commanding officer of this vessel Captain Martin says as he looks at Sha'Kev. He just stares at the SVU team. You four put me away for no reason Sha'Kev says as he looks at them. Not true, you killed three Starfleet officers and raped nine women, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Sha'Kev. Search him for weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Both Olivia and Lieutenant McCabe searches Sha'Kev. One standard Andorian pistol sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he shows Typhuss. Olivia pulls another one out. Make that two pistols Olivia says as she shows Typhuss. Lieutenant McCabe, take the weapons and hold them says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Captain I am your guest you can't have this moron take my weapons Sha'Kev says as he looks at Captain Martin. Mr. McCabe hold the weapons until our guest leaves Captain Martin says as he looks at Sha'Kev then at McCabe. I feel safe knowing that you don't have your weapons, Sha'Kev and you don't need them while you are aboard the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Sha'Kev then at Captain Martin. (Deck 6, corridor) As you can see Captains my government didn't like what you did to me and I wanna see the girl Sha'Kev says as he looks at them. John presses the panel to the turbolift and the doors open, and they get into the lift. Deck 8 guest quarters Captain Martin says to the computer. Typhuss looks at Sha'Kev. You were on Earth, a Federation planet, you killed three Starfleet officers and raped nine women, we had every right to put you in a Federation prison, the Andorians are no longer part of the Federation, we don't care what they think and another thing I don't like you, Sha'Kev says Typhuss as he looks at Sha'Kev. And remember you step out of line on my ship I will throw you into the brig and drop you off at the nearest starbase Captain Martin says as he looks at Sha'Kev. The lift stops and they take him to Lolani's quarters. (Lolani's quarters) She hides behind T'Ryssa scared of him. You're coming with me whether you like it or not Sha'Kev says as he shoved Chen away from Lolani and grabs her arm tightly. He starts raising his fist getting ready to hit her when both John and Typhuss saw enough and points their phasers at Sha'Kev. Let her go and move away says Typhuss as he looks at Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev backs off. Now Martin to transporter room beam our guest back to his ship Captain Martin says as he looks at Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev is beamed back to his ship. Thank you, Captain Lolani says as she looks at John. Before John could speak the ship shakes. Bridge report Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Sha'Kev's ship has opened fire on us he disabled the Intrepid with an EMP burst Commander Kadan says on the com system. Typhuss, John, Olivia, Elliot, and Fin leave Lolani's quarters. (Space) The freighter fires at the Enterprise hitting the dorsal shields.